Terrorbyte
|price = $1,375,000 - $3,459,500 (Warstock Cache & Carry) |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Truck (needles) Van(dial texture) |inttxd = Van |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = terbyte |handlingname = TERRORBYTE |textlabelname = TERBYTE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} description.}} The Benefactor Terrorbyte is an expedition truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update, released on August 14th, 2018, during the The Black Madonna Residency Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' description, prior to its debut.}} The Terrorbyte is a large command truck based on the , except that the turning lights were replaced by the main headlights and moved to the bumper, where the secondary lights are. The Terrorbyte is similar to the Brickade featured in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update, having a large module in the back and an access door in the passenger side. However, the box is fully enclosed and carries two spare tires in the rear end, as well as two camera devices in the roof and the rear end, between the spare tires. A large missile battery is fitted in the back, which is seemingly hidden within the rear module (unless the corresponding station is purchased and a gunner operates it). The missile battery bears strong resemblance to the , also having 12 tubes in two six-pack launch pod containers. The rear module has an interior that is composed of a medium-sized command station, fitted with a touch screen, various electronic devices and other assets the player can purchase. There is a door at the front that leads to the cabin and there are side doors near the front and rear to exit from the truck. If a vehicle workshop is installed, a small platform allows storage of the Oppressor Mk II. Another compartment door in the rear module would theoretically allow access and exit for the aforementioned vehicle, as well as a circular hatch on the roof apparently intended for the drones. Like the Mobile Operations Center and the Avenger, a blue corona may appear in front of the module's door when stationary, and one can exit the vehicle or go into the cabin. The corona would move to the rear door if the aforementioned Oppressor Mk II is driven there. Paige Harris claims she built and designed the interior of the Terrorbyte herself, although it is unknown what the vehicle was used for before Paige converted it into a mobile nerve center. When the player enters the rear module for the first time, a brief cutscene plays and Paige talks through some sort of communicator, briefing the player the functionality of the truck, as well as any purchased asset and interactive features. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Terrorbyte has similar performance to that of the Brickade, having decent speed and handling, but lower acceleration. The suspension provides good capabilities to sort small obstacles and uneven terrain, but is not the best off-road due to the rear-wheel drive layout and its weight. Its high exhaust stack gives it the ability to drive through deep water without the risk of engine damage. ;Features The truck is equipped with a Player Scanner that is able to read players' general statistics, along with number of private dances and sex acts purchased. The scanner are actually the cameras on the roof and the rear of the vehicle. These cameras are mainly used by the driver, although the front passenger can make use of these too. Both cameras have a motion range of 180 degrees relative to the front or rear end. ;Armor The Terrorbyte is very resistant against bullets and explosives in general, as it takes up to thirty-four rockets without exploding (with a thirty-fifth one to finally destroy it). Like most armored vehicles, the Terrorbyte comes with bullet-resistant windows, providing small protection against firearms, but one should be still careful, as armor-piercing rounds can pass through these easily and the windshield is pretty large, leaving the front occupants vulnerable. ;Weaponry The Terrorbyte comes equipped with a missile battery that can lock on five different targets at once, able to attack simultaneously on an order specified by the locking-on sequence. The missiles are not very maneuverable and can miss targets that are moving away from where the launcher is aiming. Also, like the Chernobog, it has very limited capacity against land vehicles that are too close to the truck, despite capable of locking on targets from close ranges. Something unique compared to other launchers is that it can also lock on players on foot, being a dangerous threat on mid to long ranges. The weapon takes five seconds to reload, regardless of how many missiles it fired. However, firing an unguided rocket reduces this reload time to just 1.5 seconds. Care should be taken with the truck while the gunner is operating the launcher; if the truck is flipped to a side, the weapon is rendered unusable and the gunner must wait for the vehicle to turn back onto its normal position to access the remote camera view again. GTA Online Overview (rear 4) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Terrorbyte-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Functionality The Terrorbyte is added to the player's Interaction Menu and is able to be called to near* wherever the player is located and dispatched back to nightclub storage on demand. The player cannot immediately relocate an existing Terrorbyte using the menu, they must return it to the nightclub and then re-call it to their current location. The Terrorbyte serves primarily as an operation hub for all 8 business types; Vehicle Cargo, Special Cargo, M/C Club Businesses (Weed, Cocaine, Meth, Counterfeit Cash), Supplies and Air Freight Cargo, alongside Paige's Client Jobs. They can be accessed and triggered on the touchscreen tablet within the truck module as a VIP, CEO or MC President. If installed, a Turret station provides access to the multi-lock missile battery, which offers defensive capabilities and can lock on five different targets at once. The optional Drone station provides access for a surveillance drone in an area within the truck and will be deactivated when it is out of the signal radius and have a one-minute cooldown until another one can be deployed again. The optional Weapon Workshop gives the same functionality as the ones from the Mobile Operations Center and the Avenger. The truck's Specialized Workshop is the only place where the Oppressor Mk II can be upgraded. The Oppressor Mk II is the only vehicle that can be upgraded and stored in this area. A wardrove can be seen next to the touchscreen and used in the same manner as any property-owned wardrove. Interaction Menu Options *Request Terrorbyte **Get a Warehouse Technician to deliver the Terrorbyte (to the nearest point*). *Return to Storage **Returns the Terrorbyte to the Nightclub. *Request Oppressor Mk II **Get a Warehouse Technician to deliver the Oppressor Mk II stored inside the Terrorbyte. *Cab Access **Restrict player access to the truck. *Empty Cab **Eject other players from the truck. *Empty Nerve Center **Eject other players from the nerve center. *Radio **Set the radio station to be played in the truck. *NOTE: The nearest point can still be half a mile away. Delivery will not be instantaneous like CEO and Biker deliveries. Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Terrorbyte's minimum base cost is $1,375,000 and for every non-default aspect, its price will be increased. The player can modify the vehicle options at any time by revisiting Warstock Cache & Carry and re-specifying the customization options, but will not receive any credit for previously paid for options. Other exterior modifications can be performed at the Nightclub's garage. Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Terrorbyte can only be modified inside a Nightclub garage. When purchased, the Terrorbyte comes painted in the following colors by default: Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Terrorbyte-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Terrorbyte on Rockstar Games Social Club. BenefactorTerrorbyte-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Advertisement. ;Interior TerrorbyteInteriorTouchscreen-GTAO-Advertisement.gif|Touchscreen. TerrorbyteInteriorNerveCenter-GTAO-Advertisement.gif|Nerve Center. TerrorbyteInteriorWorkshop-GTAO-Advertisement.gif|Workshop. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for a starting price of $1,375,000 after purchasing a Nightclub. **The player will receive the Terrorbyte in a dedicated Underground Warehouse level (Level B5). Trivia General *The name is obviously a play on words of the digital storage unit, Terabyte, and terror. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *According to Paige Harris and the Rockstar Newswire, the truck's scanner is a more powerful version of the outdated LSPD scanners fitted on Police Mavericks. *Because of the overriden inputs, the driver is unable to switch lights off, on or high normally. The only ways to do so is to have a passenger (as this occupant takes the control of the cameras) or to press the corresponding button before the character takes control of the vehicle. *The interior of the Terrorbyte has various inconsistencies respective to the truck itself: **Compared with an Oppressor Mk II, the width is larger on the inside than the outside, as the hover bike would occupy almost the entirety of the truck's width, while in the interior, it seems to have plenty of room. *The distance between the main door and the door ramp for the hover bike is shorter than usual, alonside formations between the doors that would likely be the wheel wells, being also very small (having enough room for a single axle). *The interior roof seems to be flat in appearance, despite the ramp door being located below the missile battery. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Some of the stats displayed with the player scanner are incorrect or misleading: **The ‘Total Earnings’ stat only displays how much cash the player has in their inventory. This was fixed in the GTA Online: Arena War update. **The ‘Favorite Vehicle’ stat does not seem to change regardless the amount of time the player spends using one particular model. *Some Resupply Missions used inside the Terrorbyte would not properly start when confirming the selection of doing a Resupply Run. *If the player buys 3 Special Cargo crates while a Special Item is active, the player will receive 3 said Special Items. **This exploit was fixed in the Arena War update, now Special Items work as intended when bought in the Terrorbyte. *When entering the Nerve Center, players would become stuck on the black screen for a prolonged amount of time. *Sometimes players would spawn under the map with the Terrorbyte or enter the nerve center with glitched graphics. See Also *Brickade - A heavy-duty cargo truck with similar shape and performance. Vehicles with similar features and functionality: *Mobile Operations Center - Trailer. *Avenger - Tilt-rotor aircraft. Navigation }} es:Terrorbyte ru:Terrorbyte Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Trucks Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Commercial Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online